Fly
by Momo the Writer
Summary: Okay, this is under Maxium Ride, but this is my own story. This is about a girl named Mallory who is a test subject for HAEL. She is used for experimenting to see if us humans could all fly with wings.
1. Chapter 1

1When somebody tells you that you are special to them, you think that they mean that love you. I thought that when my parents said that to me everyday. But I was wrong, it had a totally different meaning. It was five years ago when I found out what they meant.

I woke on a normal Sunday, well what I thought was a normal Sunday. But mom and dad weren't home. _They probably went to work._ I thought, but then again, it was a Sunday. No one works on a Sunday. "Maybe they went to the store, we do need some milk." I said out loud.

That was when I noticed a note on the counter it said:

_Mallory,_

_We have gone to work, we got an urgent call. We won't be home until at least 10 p.m. You can order pizza for dinner. Love you lots._

_Mom & Dad_

"Weird." I said out loud, again. "Well, if they want pizza, where's the money?" As I searched for the money, I found a letter in the table that read:

To Julia & Frank Louden,

I must inform you that your time with experiment FLY, number 897, is up. We must warn you to evacuate your home so we may drug the experimental unit alone. We shall not hurt it, but you must forget that we ever let you in on this information. You may not contact the experimental unit at all. Forget it ever lived. Delete all items on it, all documents too. We will arrive on Sunday, October 5 at 12:00 a.m. You may return home at exactly 10:00 p.m. when all drugs from the house will have gone away.

Thank you,

HAEL

I grabbed my cell phone and quickly dialed my mom's number. After a few rings, she picked.

"Mom?" I asked, to scared to actually ask her my question.

"Mallory, um, what's wrong honey?"

"Where are you?"

"Um, at work dear. Why?"

Mom's voice sounded shaky.

"I found a letter on the counter, who is FLY?" I asked, still scared.

Mom didn't answer.

"Mom? Is that thing me?"

She still didn't answer.

"Mom?"

"Yes. I am so sorry, please forgive me." Mom started to cry.

"Mom, where are they going to take me?"

Mom sniffed.

"Mallory, listen to me, you need to run. Now. Get as far away from here as you you can. Don't let them catch you. Go now."

Mom hung up the phone.

I looked at the clock, it was 11:53.

"Oh no." I cried.

I ran upstairs and grabbed all my cash, some clothes, and a pair of shoes. It was now exactly 12. I heard the front door open and some men talking in low voices. But surprisingly, I could hear them as if they were in my room.

"Do you think it is still asleep?"

"I don't know. Send out some men to check the area on this floor. Some men will come with me upstairs. Let's go."

"Right."

Then there was foot steps up the stairs. I had to get out, but how? Then my door bursted open.

"There it is! Use the gas!"

Some men lunged towards me, but I got out of the way fast enough,. But it was a trap, there were other men behind me. They grabbed my arms and held me down while the other men put a cloth around my mouth. I screamed and kicked, but my strength felt as if it was draining out of me. Then it all went black.

I remember waking up only to find my self in a cage. Well, a large dog crate actually. It was in a large white room with all this weird technology in it. There were men in there walking around and talking. They said stuff like "power to save us all" "give us flight, too" "we have to test it" and I knew they were talking about me. Then a young man knelt down in front of my cage. He had a needle with him and I hated needles.

"Hold out your arm." he said.

I didn't want to, so I held my arm back.

"Give me your arm, now" he started to get angry.

"No."I hissed back.

The man looked mad, so he pulled out a little remote and pressed a button.

"Ow!" I screamed, the man shocked me.

The man smirked and grabbed my arm. _Asshole. _I thought as tears welled up in my eyes.

"There, now we are all done." the man laughed.

I hadn't even noticed that he had given me a shot until I saw a little bit of blood. As the men walked by I cursed under my breath. I think one of them heard me because he gave me a dirty look. I hate this place.

Over the next few days, I felt weird, like something was changing inside of me. It kinda hurt. I was given more shots too. But one day, the lab coat men brought in a boy, about 15, my age. He was knocked out while they were carrying him in. They set him in the dog cage right next to mine. But his was bigger. _That is so not fair, I'm a girl! I deserve better!_ I thought angerly. After an hour or so, the boy woke up and started mumbling. He looked at me.

"Where am I?"he asked.

"I have no idea, but I want out!"

"What's your name?"

"Mallory, and you?"

"Seth. What do they want with us?"

"Experiments. I've already had shots and stuff. It hurts..."

"We have to -"

Before he could answer, a lab coat man came over with a needle and asked for his arm. Seth shook his head no. _Just let him see it! You'll get hurt if you don't!_ I yelled desperately in my head. But he still said no, so the lab coat shocked, just like he did me. But it had a bigger affect because it made Seth yell. I felt so bad, he had to go through what I had to go through. After the lab coat was gone, I was worried because Seth was knocked out again.

"Seth?"

He said nothing.

"Seth, wake up. Don't fall asleep, they'll hurt you."

He still didn't respond.

"Please wake, I don't want you to get hurt, like me. You may not wake up, ever again."

Still nothing. He wasn't going to wake up until they hurt him so bad that he'd have to scream. We had to get out of here, before we got hurt enough to never wake up again.

"Mallory?"

I looked into Seth's cage, he was waking up.

"Yes?"

"I can't feel my arm and my whole body hurts."

_What did they give him? It took me days to feel like what he is feeling, they gave it all to him in one dose! It could kill him! What type of people are they, to kill others?_

"Seth, don't fall asleep."

"Okay, I'll try."

"No, don't try, you have to do it."

He yawned. Then I suddenly thought of a plan.

"Seth, we are leaving tonight, so be ready."

He looked kinda happy, but he still was hurt. _We are leaving tonight, I promise that._


	2. Chapter 2

1That night, after everyone was asleep, I was going to escape. I knew how to open the dog cage, it was the shock collar that was bothering me. I had to get it off of Seth and me. I had a little idea on how to do that though.

"Seth, you awake?"

Seth yawned, "I am now."

"Good. Alright now listen to me, we are leaving tonight, okay?"

"How? We'll get caught."

"Fine, then I'll leave you behind." I said as I opened the cage.

Seth's mouth hung open in awe, like I was a genius for figuring out how to open a dog cage. _Big whoop, anyone can do it, smart one._ I wanted to say that out loud, but I didn't want to be me to him. So I let him out of his cage and we both we safe. For now at least. I still have to get the collars off.

"'Now where did they put those scissors?" I asked myself.

"Huh?"

"Just be quiet while I think Seth."

"What ever."

_He is so annoying sometimes. _Once again, I wanted to say it, but not be mean. Then I saw what I was looking for. I grabbed the scissors and put them on the collar. I cut and cut until I ripped the collar off myself.

"What about me?" Seth whined.

"Come here."

I cut him free and he was as happy as a teenage boy could get. Now all we had to do was find the exit before the lab coats found us. _Oh yeah, real easy to find the exit in a place you don't know! _I yelled to myself.

"Crap, where do we go?"

"Why you asking me? It was your idea to escape!"

"Whatever, lets just go out this door and leave this room."

So we walked out the only door and sure enough, we were outside.

"We're free!" Seth yelled.

"Shut up! We have to get out of here and quick!"

Seth nodded in agreement and ran, then I heard him yell and he was in the sky, with wings! _What the f—?!_ I thought. He can fly? How, was it the lab people or was he already like that?

"Seth!" I yelled, I had to figure out what was going on.

Seth flew back down to me and had a surprised face.

"How did you just do that?" I asked, looking at his "wings".

"I have no idea, but it was so fun! It kinda hurt though. You should try! Maybe you can do it to!"

"I'll try, but what if this is a bad thing?"

"Bad, how?"

"What if it could seriously hurt us? Or kill us?"

"I highly doubt that Mallory. Just try."

"What ever."

I started to run and sure enough something came out of my back and I was in the sky. But it hurt, really bad. My back felt like it was on fire and there was nothing I could do. Then I looked to the ground and only saw the place like an anthill. Then I heard some shouting and saw little people running out from the building. Seth was surrounded.

"Seth, fly!" I screamed.

He looked up and nodded. The men saw what he was looking at and pulled out what looked like a gun.

"Shit..." I said under my breath.

The men started to shoot ,but Seth was up in the air before the men could hit him, so they aimed at me. _Why not shoot at him? Is it because I'm a girl? What assholes! _I thought as I dogged the bullets that flew at me.

"Mallory! Lets go!" Seth yelled.

I nodded and followed him, but I didn't notice that the bullets were coming even faster now. More men came out with guns.

"Mallory move!"

Before I could see what Seth was yelling about, I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I was hit, and it hurt. I screamed and the bullets stopped coming. I looked down at the men and screamed again. I suddenly forgot the pain and felt anger and hate. I wanted those men to go through what Seth and I went through.

"Mallory? Why are you glowing?" I heard Seth ask, but I didn't care.

I flapped my "wings" and something, like red wind, shot out and hit the men. All of them fell to the ground. Dead. Then I felt as if all my strength flowed out of me. It hurt and it wouldn't stop. Then, I fell.

"Mallory!" Seth screamed and that's all I could remember before I passed out.

The last thing I can remember is that I felt pain that night and it hurt, but I killed those men. They deserved it, didn't they? Then I fell, but why? What happened to me? And where am I now?

"Mallory, Mallory....wake up. Please, I don't want to be alone, I can't be the only person in the world with wings!" Seth cried.

I chuckled.

"Mallory!" Seth yelled happily.

I opened my eyes. I was in a bed. A warm bed, with food beside me. And my arm was all bandaged up. It didn't hurt and more. But where were we? Hostage again?

"Seth, where are we?" I asked.

"In a hotel room. Don't worry, I paid." Seth smiled.

"How? Where did you get the money?"

"Did you think I would escape without checking those men's wallets first?"

I flinched. _Those men. The one's I killed..._

"You stole dead people's money?" I asked, worried.

"Yea, most of them had at least 200 bucks on them."

"How could you do that?" I wanted to scream at him.

Seth moved back.

"Mallory, your eyes...."

"What?" I yelled.

He handed me a mirror. I gasped. My eyes, my eyes were red. Blood red and evil looking. And it scared me. _Is this what I looked like when I killed those men?_ Then suddenly, they were back to normal.

"How did you do that Mallory?" Seth asked, coming closer.

"I....I don't know." I whispered, scared.

"Just try not to get mad, okay?"

"I'll try....."

_I can't believe it, I am a mutant freak who can kill people with her own "wings"! Wings, people in the fantasy world only have wings! This can't be real, can it?_ All of that information flew through my head.

"I'm going to get breakfast, I'll be back." Seth said as he walked out the door.

I nodded. Seth, what did I think of Seth? Well, he can be stupid and smart at the same time. Kinda. And he is cute, really cute. But I barely know him and he barely knows me, but he cares for me. Weird.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mallory? Hey, Mallory, we have to leave soon. So wake up, okay?" I heard Seth whisper.

I had fallen asleep after the accident, as I like to call it, and I've been sleeping. I don't know what Seth has been up too, because right now I don't feel like getting up or leaving for that matter.

"Why? What did you do?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything, it was the lady at the front desk…"

"Huh?"

"Well I had been walking around, bored out of my mind and the lady stared at me the whole time, so I stared back. I guess it freaked her out 'cause she decided to call the freakin' cops. Now not only are the cops here, but so are those freakin lab people. So she told them about two kids, one with a bloody arm, staying in a room here, so now they are looking for us!"

I gasped and wanted to scream. Seth was right, we had to leave or we have to go back to that stupid lab. And I do not want to go back there!

"Alright, let's go." I said, jumping out of bed.

But I forgot, my arm was injured. So I fell, and landed on my arm. I almost screamed but Seth covered my mouth, and hushed me. I was about to punch him for putting his hands on my mouth but he pointed to the door and I understood what he meant. I heard voices outside of our door. I nodded and Seth let go. We had no one where to run. Seth pointed to the closet and grabbed my hand and put me in there.

"Hurry Seth, get in here!"

He backed up and shook his head. The door handle started to shake and there were knocks on the door.

"What? Stop, get in here right now! I barely know you, but I'd rather hang with you than be alone!"

He chuckled. Then he shut the closet door on me.

"Seth! Let me out!"

All he did was hush me. I tried to open the door, but of course he locked it. Then I heard the door bust open. The police started yelling.

"Where is she? Where is the other?!" one yelled.

"Why would I tell you?" Seth yelled back.

"Boy, listen here, if you don't fess up I will have these nice men take you back to where you belong!"

"Bring it."

"Shoot him down, boys!"

Then there were gun shots and Seth screaming in pain. I wanted to scream too, but not in pain, in anger. I felt like hurting them, killing them so they knew not to mess with me ever, ever again. The voices started up again.

"Grab the boy, we can't have him bleed to death. We need him, he will save us if he lives."

"What about the girl?"

"She must of ditched him after she attacked, but we must find her. She could destroy us all, she has to much power. We have to destroy her before she finds us."

"Yes sir!"

And they left. I wanted to cry because of how angry I was. They took my life away from me. All they I had.

"I have to get out of here." I said to myself.

I tried opening again, but it didn't work. So I kicked and punched and it worked. But I kinda broke the door, but I don't care. I ran out of the room and as I did, I saw the bitch who called the cops on Seth. She saw me too and tried to pick up the phone, but I got to her first.

"Hi, I'm about to kick your ass, but I have one question before that. Why'd you call the cops?"

"I-I was scared, you came in, knocked out and that boy covered in blood. He demanded a room so I gave him one. Then he came out here, in new clothes, and just stared at me. So I called the police. Please don't hurt me!"

"Oh, I won't hurt you that much. I may knock you out though. I just lost my only friend because of you."

I stepped closer and she started to cry. _God, what a sissy. But she deserves it._ I thought. I walked right up to her and punched her in the face. She gasped and fell to the ground.

"Bye." She said.

She then pulled out a cell phone and it had the numbers 911 on it and it was on speaker.

"Shit."

And I ran out those hotel doors faster than I had ever ran before. But only to find the lab coats waiting outside.

"Hello again, Mallory."


	4. Chapter 4

_Great, I'm surrounded! _I thought to myself as men in white coats walked towards me.

"Mallory, why so difficult?" some guy with a long scar on his left cheek.

"Bite me." I hissed.

He sighed, and then laughed. He motioned some men towards him and whispered to them. Then they all started laughing. _Men. _I laughed to myself.

"Mallory, please just come with us. You won't get hurt anymore. Scouts honor." He said as he raised his hand.

"And what good is that?" I hissed again.

"I promise, you won't get hurt."

"I don't trust you."

"Do trust your parents?"

"What does that mean?"

He motioned to some more men and then they came out with mom and dad. They weren't struggling against them, so did they trusted them?

"Mallory? Is that you?" Mom asked.

"Yup. It's me, but why are you here?"

"We work with them. Secretly of course. And we need you trust them or you could end up like that other boy…"

"End…up..how?" I was scared.

"Well, almost dead. It'll be a miracle if he survives. But he was just test and he failed…"

"Failed? You talk about him as if he's a board game!"

"That's life."

At the moment, I really hated my parents. They were traitors. The men who were holding them let them go and they walked over and hugged me. But I pushed them away.

"Mallory? What's wrong honey?

"I can't believe you! I trusted you, loved you, and tried to be the best kid. But all you do is test teens and kids our age and then kill them! How could you? To your own child?"

I started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Mallory, but it's for your own good. If you pass, our world could be changed! You could be a hero!"

"I…hate…you…"

They looked taken back, and that's when I made my escape. I pushed through the whole crowd of people and ran.

"Shoot her down!" Scar man yelled.

"NO!" I heard mom yell.

But I kept running, dodging bullets too. I kept running and running until I thought my lungs were going to burst. Then I just collapsed. I had to find a place to hide from them.

"Emma!" I said out loud.

My best friend of all. The one person who I could trust with everything. And plus I've know her since we were both 2. I looked around to find out where I was. It looked like down town Fredrick. At least I knew where I thought I was. I quickly looked for a phone booth.

"Hey kid, do I know you?"

I turned around to see a tall teen with shaggy brown hair and pale skin. He kinda looked like Edward, from my favorite book Twilight.

"Uh, no. I'm not from around here." I said, trying to sound nice.

"Oh. Sorry, you looked like someone I used to know."

"That's okay. I get that a lot."

"Um, do you want to hang out with me for little? Today?"

I hesitated. I didn't know what to do.

"Sure." I answered.

"Well, my names Jake."

"Mallory."

He smiled, which caused me to blush. He reminded me of somebody, but I couldn't remember who.

"So, Mallory where would you like to eat?"

"Oh, I have no money."

"Don't worry, I'll pay. How about Denny's?"

"Okay. Fine with me."

An hour later, I was full. And Jake paid for everything.

"So, where are you from?" Jake asked.

"Jacksonville." I lied.

"Wow. That's pretty far from here."

"Yup."

"So why are you here?"

"Visiting a friend." Once again, I lied.

"Who?"

"Seth." Lie.

"There's only one Seth in this town…Or there used to be…" He looked sad.

"What do you mean 'or used to be'?"

"My brother. He was taken away by some mad people a few weeks ago."

I gasped.

"What? Do you know where he is?"

I felt faint and sick to my stomach. That's why Jake looked familiar. Seth was his brother!


	5. Chapter 5

"Mallory? Mallory, are you okay?" Jake sounded panicked.

"Seth…is…your…brother?" I gasped.

"Yes. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, but…."

"But what?"

"I think he's on the verge of death…."

"No! We have to save him!" Jake yelled.

"It's too late Jake. I tried to save him, I tried…" I was starting to cry again.

Jake stared at me, shocked.

"I don't understand…Who took him?"

"I don't know Jake…But they took me too. We escaped, Seth and I, but I was injured during the escape."

"Then how are you here?"

"Seth took care of me until I was better, but they had found us. We were in a hotel room and some lady who worked there got freaked out by us, so she called the cops."

Jake shook his head, like he was disgusted.

"Then Seth put me in the closet and he tried to fight them off alone. In the end, he was shot to many times for me count. I stayed in there, crying. Them I finally came out and they were waiting outside for me. I ran and ended up here."

"We have to save him. Now. Let's go Mallory."

Then I heard a low ticking noise. I looked around and a cloud of gas was surrounding us. It made me tired. Then I felt someone pull me out of the booth and to the outside. It was Jake.

"Mallory? Stay awake!"

"I'm okay…"

Then "they" came. They grabbed Jake and pulled him away. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move."

"Let…him…go…." I tried to say.

"Mallory! Run! Let me go! Where's my brother you assholes!?" Jake yelled, struggling to get free.

"Mallory, why do you always run?"

I didn't know who said it, and I couldn't stay awake to even find out.

"How much longer until she wakes up?"

"I don't know sir, but it should be soon."

_Who's talking? Scar face man and some other person…._

"Mallory…Mallory, wake up…" a familiar voice called.

"Seth?" I asked opening my eyes.

It was Seth, but he was all bandaged up.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Take him back to his cell. He's done his job." Scar man said.

Two men grabbed him and towed Seth away.

"No…Seth…come back……."I couldn't talk right. It's like they drugged me.

"Mallory. You are horrible. Why' you tell that boy about us? Now he will have to die." Scar said.

"No…please….not…Jake…"

"Then let us test you. "

"Fine…"

He smiled. Evil smile.

"Good. Doctor, if you would please."

Some white lab came over and jabbed at least 3 needles in me at one time. I screamed.

"Shhhh……" The man said.

"Don't shush me! You just stabbed me in the arm 3 times!" I yelled.

"Mallory, please be quiet." Scar said, sighing.

"No!"

"Doctor, drug her again…"

"No! Leave me alone!"

But it was too late, I was getting sleepy….

"Mallory, honey? Are you okay?" a familiar voice called.

"What did you do to our daughter?"

"Nothing, she just wasn't helping us." Scar man said.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a soft bed. Not tied up or strapped. Mom and Dad were sitting on the edge of the bed. And Scar was standing right above me.

"Ah, Mallory. You've woken up. Your parents would like to speak to you." He said.

I just glared at them all.

"Mallory, you are going to get treatment and we are leaving this place. You won't be tortured anymore."

"Mom, I hate you. Now you decide to help me when my friends are in danger?" I hissed.

"Mallory, listen to your mother. Now get out of bed and we are leaving."

"No. But I will get out of bed and leave….you."

I jumped out of bed and dashed to the door, but cops were right outside. So I ran to the window and opened it. I looked down, it was 10 stories high.

"Mallory, don't do this. Please…" Mom cried.

"Too late." And I jumped.


End file.
